Kinsey (film)
| music = Carter Burwell | cinematography = Frederick Elmes | editing = Virginia Katz | studio = American Zoetrope Myriad Pictures | distributor = Fox Searchlight Pictures | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $11 million | gross = $16.9 million }} Kinsey is a 2004 American biographical drama film written and directed by Bill Condon. It describes the life of Alfred Charles Kinsey (played by Liam Neeson), a pioneer in the area of sexology. His 1948 publication, Sexual Behavior in the Human Male (the first of the Kinsey Reports) was one of the first recorded works that tried to scientifically address and investigate sexual behavior in humans. The film also stars Laura Linney (in a performance nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress), Chris O'Donnell, Peter Sarsgaard, Timothy Hutton, John Lithgow, Tim Curry, and Oliver Platt. Plot Professor Alfred Kinsey is interviewed about his sexual history. Interspersed with the interview are flashbacks from his childhood and young-adulthood. The young child years show his father, a lay minister, denouncing modern inventions as leading to sexual sin, then in early adolescence, humiliating Kinsey in a store by denouncing its keeper for showing him cigarettes, while his adolescence shows his experiences as a Boy Scout and a late teenage scene shows Kinsey disappointing his father by his chosen vocational intentions. The adult Kinsey teaches at Indiana University as a professor of biology lecturing on gall wasps. Kinsey falls in love with a student in his class, whom he calls Mac, and marries her. Consummation of their marriage is difficult at first, because of a medical problem Mac has that is fixed easily with minor surgery. At the university, Professor Kinsey, who is affectionately called "Prok" by his graduate students, meets with them after hours to offer individual sexual advice. At a book party celebrating Kinsey's latest publication on gall wasps, Kinsey approaches the dean of students about an open-forum sex education course as opposed to the anti-sex propaganda taught in a general health education class. It is approved, but on the grounds that it is open only to teachers, graduate or senior students, and married students. Kinsey begins teaching the sex course to a packed auditorium. Kinsey continues answering students' questions in personal meetings but his answers are severely limited by the paucity of scientific data about human sexual behavior. This leads Kinsey to pass out questionnaires in his sexual education class from which he learns of the enormous disparity between what society had assumed people do and what their actual practices are. After securing financial support from the Rockefeller Foundation, Kinsey and his research assistants, including his closest assistant, Clyde Martin, travel the country, interviewing subjects about their sexual histories. As time progresses Kinsey realizes that sexuality within humans, including himself, is a lot more varied than was originally thought. The range of expression he creates becomes known as the Kinsey scale, which ranks overall sexuality from completely heterosexual to completely homosexual. The first sexological book Kinsey publishes, which is on the sexual habits of the male, is a large-scale success and a best seller. Kinsey's research turns to women, which is met with more controversy. With the release of the female volume, support for Kinsey declines. McCarthyist pressures lead the Rockefeller Foundation to withdraw its financial support, lest it be labeled "Communist" for backing the subversion of traditional American values. Kinsey feels he has failed everyone who has ever been a victim of sexual ignorance. A customs officer is tipped off to an importation of some of Kinsey's research material, which only exacerbates the financial hardship of Kinsey's research organization. Kinsey suffers a heart attack, and is found to have developed an addiction to barbiturates. Meeting with other philanthropists fails to garner the support needed. Still, Kinsey continues his taking of sex histories. Returning to the initial interview, Kinsey is asked about love and whether he will ever conduct research on it. He responds that love is impossible to measure and impossible to quantify, but that it is important. Kinsey and Mac pull over to the side of the road for a nature walk. She remarks about a tree that has been there for a thousand years. Kinsey replies that the tree seems to display a strong love in the way its roots grip the earth. The two walk off together, Kinsey remarking "there's a lot of work to do". Cast Production Producer Gail Mutrux handed Bill Condon a biography of Kinsey in 1999 to spark his interest in writing a screenplay. Condon then based his original screenplay on elements in the biography combined with his own original research on Kinsey. Ian McKellen was at one point in negotiations for a supporting role. Release Kinsey was the first film permitted to show human genitalia uncensored in Japan, known for its strict censorship policies regarding genitalia. Reception The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes lists a rating of 90% positive based on reviews from 192 critics. On Metacritic, the film has a 79 out of 100 rating, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The film grossed $10,254,979 domestically and $16,918,723 worldwide on an $11 million budget. Top ten lists Kinsey was listed on many critics' top ten lists for 2004. * 5th – Stephen Holden, The New York Times * 5th – Owen Gleiberman, Entertainment Weekly * 6th – Peter Travers, Rolling Stone * 7th – A.O. Scott, The New York Times * 7th – Jack Matthews, New York Daily News * 7th – Kevin Thomas, Los Angeles Times * 7th – Ruthie Stein, San Francisco Chronicle * 8th – Ty Burr, The Boston Globe' * 8th – Richard Schickel, ''Time * 9th – Scott Foundas, L.A. Weekly * 10th – David Ansen, Newsweek * Top 10 (listed alphabetically) – Joe Morgenstern, Wall Street Journal * Top 10 (listed alphabetically) – Carina Chocano, Los Angeles Times * Top 10 (listed alphabetically) – Ella Taylor, L.A. Weekly Awards and nominations :According to its IMDb profile, Kinsey won 11 awards and received 27 other nominations. ;Won ;;Florida Film Critics Circle ;;*Best Supporting Actress (Linney) ;;GLAAD Media Awards ;;*Outstanding Film – Wide Release ;;Los Angeles Film Critics Association ;;*Best Actor (Neeson) ;;National Board of Review ;;*Best Supporting Actress (Linney) ;Other nominations ;;Academy Awards ;;*Best Supporting Actress (Linney) ;;American Cinema Editors (ACE) ;;*Best Edited Film – Dramatic (Katz) ;;Broadcast Film Critics Association ;;*Best Film ;;*Best Supporting Actor (Sarsgaard) ;;*Best Supporting Actress (Linney) ;;*Best Writer (Condon) ;;Casting Society of America (CSA) ;;*Best Film Casting – Drama (Tolan) ;;Golden Globe Awards ;;*Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama (Neeson) ;;*Best Picture – Drama ;;*Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture (Linney) ;;Independent Spirit Awards ;;*Best Actor (Neeson) ;;*Best Film ;;*Best Screenplay (Condon) ;;*Best Supporting Actor (Sarsgaard) ;;Online Film Critics Society ;;*Best Supporting Actor (Sarsgaard) ;;*Best Supporting Actress (Linney) ;;Satellite Awards ;;*Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama (Neeson) ;;*Best Director (Condon) ;;*Best Film – Drama ;;*Best Screenplay – Original (Condon) ;;*Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture Drama (Sarsgaard) ;;*Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Drama (Linney) ;;Screen Actors Guild (SAG) ;;*Outstanding Female Actor in a Supporting Role (Linney) ;;Vancouver Film Critics ;;*Best Actor (Neeson) ;;Writers Guild of America (WGA) ;;*Best Original Screenplay (Condon) Category:2004 films Category:2000s biographical drama films Category:2000s LGBT-related films Category:American biographical drama films Category:American films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Biographical films about educators Category:Biographical films about scientists Category:Bisexuality-related films Category:Cultural depictions of American people Category:Cultural depictions of scientists Category:Cultural depictions of educators Category:English-language films Category: Fox Searchlight Pictures films Category:Films directed by Bill Condon Category:Films scored by Carter Burwell Category:Films set in Indiana Category:LGBT-related drama films Category:LGBT-related films based on actual events Category:Films with screenplays by Bill Condon